My Sister is a Dragon
by WintermoonQueen
Summary: Of all the secrets Anna had thought up in the last thirteen years of her life of being separated from her sister, she would have never thought of this. (A series of humorous drabbles where Elsa has a dragon form).
1. My Sister is a Dragon

This AU kind of just... happened. Another drabble written for Frozen Fandom Month over on tumblr. This may or may not turn into a collection of drabbles. We'll see x3 This is all meant to be lighthearted humor. Only very little angst... I promise!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or it's characters.

* * *

 **My Sister is a Dragon**

Of all the secrets Anna had thought up in all the last thirteen years of her life of being separated from her sister–the plague, vampires, werewolves, a thing about dirt, bugs, an evil twin, a despite for building snowmen?–she would have never thought of _this_.

"Elsa…?" Anna felt the door click shut behind her as she leaned against it the moment she found herself a little claustrophobic, narrowly avoiding an icy wing that happened to be cramped within the confinements of the four walls of her sister's room.

 _Anna?_

"Elsa, is that you?"

The dragon lowered its neck, leveling its crystalline eyes with Anna's shocked blue irises. It heaved a sigh, causing frost to manifest from its nostrils. A wintery scent filled the room as the temperature only continued to fall.

Anna's cheeks burned a light pink against the cold.

 _Anna–_

"Oh Elsa, I knew it was you! Was this why you locked yourself away? Of course there's nothing to hide, I mean you could have told me you were…you know, a dragon! I just– _wow_!" Her eyes grew bright with awe as she reached out to touch her sister's icy scales.

Elsa pulled away, a gasp echoing in Anna's mind.

 _Anna–no, I could hurt you!_ she cried, recoiling from Anna's touch.

The princess frowned for a split second before a tiny smile adorned her visage.

"Elsa," she started and took a step closer, knowing eventually Elsa won't be able to avoid her. "It's okay. You're my sister, I know you would never hurt me." She continued to hold out her hand, but made no attempt to touch the dragon before her.

It was almost amusing to see such a powerful, beautiful beast try to curl herself into a tiny corner.

Elsa took a moment to regard her before she crouched to the ground until her belly brushed against the now frosted-over carpet and lowered her head.

Excitement coursed through Anna's being when she was finally allowed to rest her hand on Elsa's frigid muzzle. She scaled were not as rough as she had expected, but rather–they were almost soft. Soft and cold.

Elsa closed her eyes, and gave a pleasant rumble deep within her throat at Anna's gentle touch. Anna admired the peaceful expression that crossed her sister's face.

Then, the scales began to shrink–and so did her sister.

Anna withdrew her hand and watched in awe as Elsa stood on two legs, her form covered in a beautiful, extravagant ice dress and placed on either side of her shoulders, just below her shoulder blades, was a beautiful set of glittering ice wings. The wings of a dragon.

"Woah…" Anna breathed.

Elsa avoided her gaze, folding her wings as she wrung her hands and bit her bottom lip.

"Anna, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Wait what? Are you kidding?" Elsa shot her a serious, pleading look and Anna sighed. "Okay okay–under one condition!"

Elsa's eyes narrowed, but she waited and Anna grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

"I get to fly on your back."

* * *

A/N: Leave a review and let me know what you think! :D


	2. Just this Once

Yes, hello everyone! Don't worry I live! School has just been kicking my butt and then kicking me again while I'm down so I haven't had a lot of time on my hands lately to write ): My apologies. But, I did manage to find some free-time to write this! It's longer than the first little drabble so hopefully this will suffice? Enjoy!

 ***Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or any of its characters. They respectfully belong to Disney.

* * *

 **Just this Once**

Ever since she'd found out about Elsa's secret, she had sworn to Elsa that she wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone—and so that would be the reason why she's doing what she was doing. Right now. Out in the hallway. Building a pillow fort of some sort.

Okay well, she wouldn't be doing this right now if Elsa could actually _control_ her powers.

Then again, it was also her own fault for jumping her older sister, who by the way happened to be part _dragon_. She mentioned that already right?

Anyway, after taking one last peak of the top of her ludicrous pillow fort to make sure that no one was coming, she placed one last pillow on top—all the while praying it wouldn't fall—and stumbled back from the fluffy blockade that surrounded them on all ends of hallway, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Is it clear?" Elsa whispered behind her.

Anna spun on her heels and planted her hands on her hips, staring her sister down. Her bottom lip pouted outward—so as she could express her annoyance more profoundly—and she let out a low groan.

Okay, well. . .she had to give Elsa some credit, at least she didn't _fully_ transform. Anna tried to ignore the fact that she had, incidentally, brought this upon herself. She made a mental note to berate herself later for ever thinking that sneaking up on Elsa was a good idea. Because, you know, it actually _wasn't_.

"I don't know, I mean I just decided to _build a wall of pillows for no reason_ , of _course_ it's clear! Why can't you just hide in your room? I mean. . .it's not like you're a dragon right now—"

"My _wings_ , Anna! I can't fit through the doorway with my wings!" Elsa hissed in her ear.

Anna took a step back from her sister, her eyes caught sight of the translucent wings that were folded at Elsa's back. They were perhaps the same size, length-wise, as her sister, maybe even longer. Anna predicted that if Elsa were to spread them out, there wouldn't be enough room in the hallway for _one_ person, let alone the _both_ of them.

"Can't you just. . .you know. . ." Anna creased her brows and spread her fingers in the air while puckering her lips and making a low sound that sounded like a "poof" (at least that's what she _hoped_ it sounded like).

Elsa just raised a brow at her.

Anna groaned. "Your _wings_! Can't you just wave your hands and. . . _poof_ they go away?"

Elsa blinked. Then, her shoulders slumped and she wrung her hands together when her wings curled around her, forcing Anna to take another step back to avoid colliding with them.

"It's not that easy," Elsa replied, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"You mean you don't know how? Then, how do you usually turn back? There has to be a way!"

Elsa shook her head and bit her bottom lip. Her hands were shaking.

Anna sighed.

Okay, there wasn't much of a problem here. There was a pillow fort around them, blocking off _anyone_ from seeing her dragon of a sister, so Elsa had nothing to worry about, right?

"Elsa," Anna started and held out her hands when she cautiously began to approach. Elsa's eyes widened and she took a step back. Anna frowned. "Elsa, I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down, we'll find a way to make your wings disappear okay?"

"Anna, I don't know _how_!" Elsa cried out, running her hands through her white-blonde hair.

Her smooth wings reflected the light, glinting a thousand colors as if the ice held the wonders of a rainbow. Anna watched in awe, could feel her fingers twitch, and started to reach out to her sister. The queen seemed to flinch at the gesture and encased herself within the translucent wings. The princess bit her lip, found herself speechless for a moment, but gathered her bearings when she saw Elsa curl into herself behind the icy appendages.

"You can do it, Elsa. _I know you can!_ You just have to calm down and _focus_."

Elsa shot her an incredulous look, one that almost made Anna doubt herself—but _no_ , she wouldn't give up. She had waited _thirteen years_ outside of that door, waiting for the moment that Elsa would finally just _let her in_. She wasn't about to give that up. Not for the most _charming_ prince in the world, and certainly not even for the most _delicious_ chocolate anyone could offer.

This time, she didn't give the queen a chance to retreat. Anna wedged her hands between the enclosed, icy-cocoon that her sister had made and enveloped Elsa's cold hands between her warm fingers.

Elsa gasped and made to pull away, but Anna held on tighter. Her blue eyes flashed and she shot her older sister a glare, as if daring her to flee.

Elsa's breath quickened and her hands shook beneath Anna's grasp, "Anna—"

" _Relax_ , Elsa. I know you can do it. For _once_ just. . .just _believe_ in yourself!"

Elsa frowned, sinking to her knees.

Anna followed, refusing to let go of her sister's hands.

She watched with bated breath when Elsa closed her eyes and pressed her lips into a thin line. Anna observed the tense lines on her sister's face and her creased brows. The princess then turned her gaze to the magnificent wings, transfixed by both their size and beauty. Then she wondered, how could Elsa have ever loathed them?

Anna scooted closer, and with a slight nudge of her shoulder, Elsa's wings spread open a fraction, allowing her to push past them and rest her forehead against her sister's.

A glint caught the corner of her eye and the wings moved as if they had a mind of their own, closing around them like a diamond curtain.

Then, Elsa's breath began to even out, brushing over Anna's face; like a cold breeze on a refreshing, winter morning.

Anna fought the chill that threatened to wash over her.

After a few more moments of unbearable silence, the princess parted her lips to speak, but snapped her jaw shut when Elsa (remarkably) rested her head on her shoulder.

Anna froze.

Then blinked. And blinked. Then blinked once more, until a soft smile bloomed along her lips.

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, allowing the woman to rest her full weight on her shoulder. To her surprise, the wings began to uncurl from their protective cocoon. Like a newly budding flower, they spread out, leaving an intricate, frosty trail along every surface of the wall they touched, before they began to shrink and fold themselves back into Elsa's shoulder blades.

" _Woah,_ " she breathed and leaned against the wall with an exhausted huff. Anna chuckled, glancing over at her sister, who lay fast-asleep on her shoulder. "I knew you could do it."

Now if only she could just get Elsa to relax a _little_ more often.

With a yawn, Anna felt her eyes begin to droop—but the moment she was about to succumb to blissful sleep, a massive pillow tumbled down from its carefully arranged post and smack-landed upon Anna's face.

The princess let out a long, muffled groan.

 _Stupid pillow forts! I swear, the_ things _I do for you Elsa._

"Ugh, she better pay me back with mountains of delicious chocolate tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **A/N:** I just want to mention that these drabbles and one-shots are loosely connected to each other. They can all stand on their own so there is no specific order that you'll need to read them. They are meant to be light, silly little drabbles of fluff! That being said, in this story we learn more about how Elsa's power and alternate dragon-form works.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think, I always love hearing my readers' thoughts and hopefully I can dish out some more cute fics in the near future!


End file.
